


Now I'm No Longer Alone

by Urt_the_Assistant



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Feelings, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reunions, Tampa Bay Lightning, Written before Ben's trade to Dallas, goalie love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urt_the_Assistant/pseuds/Urt_the_Assistant
Summary: After half a season of not being with Andrei, Ben returns to Tampa Bay.





	Now I'm No Longer Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I have way too many feelings about these two. They're so cute! This was written before Ben was traded to Dallas, so bear with me. This was a fast little thing that I'm just now touching up and posting. Hope you like it!

The season is over.

 

The season over, and Ben can leave. He can go wherever he wants, do what he wants, when he wants. The weight of the trade and playing games with a heavy heart for a team he doesn’t know is lifted, even if it’s just for a moment.

 

As soon as post-season interviews and events are over, he packs and books a flight to Tampa Bay for the next morning. He needs to get back, needs to see his old friends and teammates, even if it is discreetly. But most of all, he needs to see Andrei.

 

Leaving Vasy was the hardest thing about the trade. Ben and Andrei were inseparable- living together. Playing together. In love with each other. 

 

Ben can clearly remember Andrei’s reaction to the trade. A moment of silent shock before a tidal wave of sadness, Andrei clinging to Ben sobbing out, “You can’t go, Bish. You can’t… You need to stay in Tampa, you can’t leave…” Ben holding him, tears silently streaming down his face, comforting him, “I don’t want to leave, but… I don’t have a choice. You’ll do fine with Budaj. I’ll come back. I promise, Vasy. I’ll come back.”

 

Andrei looked up at Ben with glassy eyes, nodding. Ben gently caressed Andrei’s face, stroking his thumb over soft cheekbones, and pressed a soft, loving kiss to Andrei’s lips. Andrei felt his stomach drop as they kissed, thinking,  _ Please. Please don’t let this be our last kiss. Please. _

 

It wouldn’t be. Ben had made a promise, and he was going to keep it. He’d come back, and him and Vasy would be happy again, even if it was just for a little while.

 

So, after buying the ticket and packing his things, he immediately called Andrei, his stomach tingling in anticipation. After a few rings, Andrei picked up.

 

“Привет?”

 

Ben choked up. He hadn’t heard Andrei’s voice in far too long. He rarely had a chance to text Andrei, but that was almost as risky as calling him.

 

“Vasy?”

“Ben?”   
  
“I’m coming back. I have a plane ticket for tomorrow morning, I’ll- I’ll be there around noon.”

 

Ben could practically hear Andrei smiling through the phone. “Ben, I’m- I’ll get you. This is-” his english faltered as his excitement grew. “I miss you, Ben.”   
  
Ben let out a shaky laugh. “I’ve missed you too, Vasy. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

 

Andrei was beaming through the other end of the phone. “Yeah. See you tomorrow, Bish. I love you.”   
  
“I love you too.”   
  
Ben hung up and took a deep breath. 

 

He’d get to see Vasy again. 

 

\------------------------

 

The emotion of seeing the young goalie he mentored and fell in love with was overwhelming, and Ben could hardly sleep. He tossed and turned, thoughts of reuniting with Andrei running through his mind at a hundred miles an hour.

 

So, by the time it hit four in the morning, Ben was already awake. He quickly ate a small breakfast, showered, and threw on some clothes. 

 

For safe measures, he wore an LA Dodgers hat, which he kept down so that no one could see his face. He’s not sure that he could handle being recognized in an LA airport, especially since he was heading to Tampa Bay of all places.

 

He took a taxi to the airport and boarded his flight, surprisingly without interruption. So, he checked his phone one last time, got comfy in his seat, and slowly drifted into a deep sleep for the rest of the flight.

 

________________

 

A few hours later, Ben jolted awake at the sound of the pilot, noticing that they were about to land. He rubbed his eyes, and realized that god damn, he needs more sleep.

 

No, he needs to see Andrei. Getting back to Andrei was his goal for now.

Ben sat back in his seat, tapping his fingers impatiently. He needed this flight to hurry up and  _ land already _ . Planes were supposed to be fast.

 

As he waited, he thought about Andrei. Looking back on their first kiss, their relationship had grown so much. Their intimacy had grown from nervous, gentle kisses and soft touches, to passionate touching, bodies pressed together, pleasure blooming throughout themselves.

 

Ben missed it. A lot. So, he’d do whatever he could to get back to Andrei.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The plane landed, and Ben practically ran off. He hurried as fast as he could to the luggage pickup, impatiently drumming his fingers against his thigh. Eventually he spotted his big black duffle bags, quickly grabbing them and throwing one over each shoulder.

 

Ben was headed toward the exit of the airport when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He dropped one of his bags off of his shoulder, reaching into his pocket to see Andrei calling him. He looked around, then swiped to answer.

Ben went to say hello, but Andrei immediately interrupted him.

 

“Ben? Are you here yet?”

 

Ben sighed, smiling to himself. “Yeah, I’m here. Where are you at?”

 

“I’m at the pick-up area. Meet me here?”

 

“Sure, yeah. Be there in a second.”

 

“I’m excited to see you. I’ve missed you so much.”

 

“I know. I’ve missed you too.”

 

Andrei hung up and Ben headed out.

 

 

Just about an hour later did they arrive to Andrei’s house. Ben had missed the place- it was like a second home to him. 

 

Andrei smiled at Ben, watching him once again becoming familiar with his home. They were together again. Ben kept his promise- he’d come back, and they’d stay together for as long as they could.

 

Ben turned and grinned at Andrei, who was leaning against the doorway. He slowly made his way across the room, softly grabbing Andrei and holding him close. Andrei closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together softly. Ben ran his hand through Andrei’s long, soft hair, gently tugging while licking into Andrei’s mouth.

 

They eventually pulled away, breathing heavily. Andrei gave Ben a bright grin and a soft kiss before whispering, “Welcome home, Bish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, etc. are always appreciated. Find me on tumblr at gay-4-goalies.


End file.
